


Будничные воспоминания

by Wivu



Category: Shaman King
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник фиклетов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будничные воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> ООСно и упорото.  
> Когда мою голову посетят дельные мысли, будет вторая часть.

**#1**. Марко часто думал: какая сверхъестественная сила заставила его полюбить Канну? Эту дерзкую женщину, которую он без зазрения совести называл ведьмой...  
И тут же прикусывал язык, получая неплохую пощечину. Канна злилась, произносила угрозы и оскорбления в его адрес шипящим шепотом, от которого у Марко надолго и окончательно срывало крышу. Ведьма. Самая настоящая.  
Зато его.  
  
 **#2.**  Однажды они не сошлись во мнениях, когда выбирали мебель в магазине. Канна очень сильно вспылила и стала ругать Марко на чем свет стоит, привлекая к себе ненужное людское внимание. Марко тут же сориентировался и, последовав примеру пещерного человека, живо закинул негодующую Канну себе на плечо и поспешил покинуть магазин, пока охранник их первым оттуда не вытурил.  
  
 **#3.**  Как известно, Канна не любит детей, поэтому Марко искренне удивился, когда увидел, как она угощает купленными яблоками компанию детей на улице, при этом состроив такое лицо, словно к этому не причастна.  
  
 **#4.**  Не в её компетенции, конечно, рыться в чужих вещах, но Канна, не выдержав, открыла таки шкаф, который Марко ей строго-настрого запретил открывать. Узрев столь эксцентричный боевой костюм (Марко сохранил его после турнира), она скептично хмыкнула.  
Но продолжать копаться в вещах Марко не решилась, опасаясь найти ещё что-то более странное.  
  
 **#5.**  Как-то Марко принял решение сменить очки на линзы, но Канна совершенно спокойно выкинула вторые в мусорное ведро. Марко понимающе хмыкнул. Ведь не признается же Канна, что очки ему, на самом деле, очень идут?  
  
 **#6.**  Пытаясь быть идеальным мужчиной, Марко подарил Канне цветы. И этим же букетом получил удар по лицу. Одни проблемы от этой романтики.  
  
 **#7.**  Марко поделился с Канной своей мечтой снова заниматься балетом. Канна уже не придавала особого значения его заскокам. Канна привыкла. С трудом, но привыкла.


End file.
